Sokka's New Life
by pirate babe
Summary: Just as the war was won, Sokka died of a fatal wound. The Spirits interfearence had him sent back to his childhood to redo it all. With many secrets, and knowledge of the future, how will time change? Future Slash. it'll happpen, don't worry


Prologue!

Sokka lay on the ground, watching Sozen's comet fly by, his friends and everyone else celebrating about the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai and the end to the fifteen year long war, a small smile on his face even as he knew that he would soon bleed out.

A sword wound, a wound so bad that even his sister could not heal, on his abdomen, mind numbing pain flowing through him.

He knew that he was going to die, knew that his friends and family would not notice until it was too late.

It was the story of his life really.

No one ever noticed until it was too late.

Aang was too much like a child still to really understand, Katara had the biggest love of denial of all things that did not fit into her self rightous pretty little world, Toph was good with accepting things, but the girl was literally blind, and Zuko....

Well, Zuko was not like them.

Sokka had never let any one know how much he admired the Fire Prince.

Truth be told, he even had a little bit of a crush on the guy.

So many secrets, lies, and half truths that make up his life.

Truthfully, Sokka was no where near like how people saw him.

Even his sister and dad saw him as a normal water tribe teenager, head in the clouds all the time, definitly not too smart, fell in love with every female he saw, had no secrets, told no lies, loved by his friends, family and tribe.

The truth was, Sokka was not the child of Hokoda {his dad} and Kalia {his mom.}

No, he was the product of a drunken night in a Fire Village between his dad and a servant girl in a nobles household, born about two months after the Fire War started and then taken by his dad a month later when his real mom's letter arrived, about a year before Hokoda and Kalia even got engaged.

Sokka had been told by his dad that his mom had wanted to keep him, and raise him as a single mother, but after refusing to let Hokoda take him, the man kidnapped him in the dead of night.

When his dad told him this, he was too young to really understand and had a mom and a dad and a sister, even though his mom had always been cold as an iceberg to him but warm and loving to his sister and everyone else.

Later, when he was old enough to actually understand fully, he was too greaf stricken with his so called mothers death and had such anger towards the Fire Nation that he pushed it all too the back of his mind and was in a great sence of denial, that he could see now.

After spending so much time in the Fire Nation, Sokka had finally learnt to accept that part of himself.

And, he tracked down his mom secretly, only to find that she had killed her self only a month before, too grief stricken over the kidnapping of the only child she could ever have {she had problems at his birth and could never have another child, which meant that no man, not even another servant, would ever marry her}, to even get slightly over it.

Since that moment when Sokka discovered that, he had not known that he could hold so much anger and betrayal towards his father.

Sokka had been in a lot of denial, but when the veil had been lifted from his eyes, he finally understood the truth.

His tribe had never truly trusted him, mother's keeping their children away from him as much as they could without making it obvious, the warriors of the village always keeping what he had thought to be a protective eye on him but which turned out to be suspicion.

Even his step mother had hated him, even though Sokka had grown up calling her mother.

The first and only time that Sokka had Fire Bended was the first and only time that he recieved a beating from his father.

Sokka had ended up with four broken bones, could not see out of his left eye for almost a month, his skin had been black and blue for many, many weeks, and had not been able to really even get out of bed for a whole fortnight.

Sokka had never had the courage to tell his dad that he could also waterbend as well as firebend.

Since that day that he had gotten the beating when he was ten, he had never bended again, even though not bending had him feeling almost dead inside, which he had always managed to cover up with his usual happy-go-lucky idiot routine.

He was a decent swordsman, but with the little training he had, he had started training wrong after leaving his teacher, and before long, it had been ingrained into him, and he would never be able to weild a sword properly.

So, he could not bend after so many years of denying the almost uncontrollable urge to do so for years, and he sucked as any kind of warrior.

After being left as the only old enough male in the village when he was around twelve, he did not have enough time to continue with his study's, and so, he was seen as stupid.

No one had ever taken into account what he wanted.

Not the water tribe, not his dad or his sister or his friends.

Gran-Gran had always loved him unconditionally, because no matter who he was, he was her son's first child, her first ever grandchild, and so, she had alway's doted upon Sokka, and also Katara.

Truthfully, Sokka was happy to die and get the hell away from this life.

But, he did not take into account the spirits of the world, who decided that he diserved the so called 'miracle' of doing his freaking life over.

And so, the next time that he woke after taking his dying breath, he was back in his six year old body.

End of Prologue!


End file.
